Benutzer Diskussion:Kit Mephisto/Archiv2
Freundesliste Naturelmont. No Problem. Aber sicher. Ita est. Ach ja, mag es nun an meiner beminderten Intelligenz oder dem komischen Kasten da liegen, jedenfalls ist meine msg ziemlich falsch formatiert. Ich kriegs jedenfalls nicht weg. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 15:02, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Danke. Wenn du willst darfst du dich auch eintragen. Jetzt versuch ich einmal das Kasten-Problem zu lösen... :Gruß K. Mephistodisku 16:25, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Oh, es ist schon gelöst...^^ Darth Maulhalten 17:20, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Nach ca. 5 Bearbeitungen hab' ich es dann geschaft. Beim zweitem Beitrag dieses Abschnittes meinte ich: Du darfst m'ich auch in deine Liste eintragen. 'K. Mephistodisku 17:29, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Antworten *1: Ich meine es ist sein Nachname (mit Titeln etc. Graf Dooku von Serenno)...Vorname ist soweit ich weiß nicht bekannt. *2: Ja er kommt vor. *3: Ich weiß nicht wies genau hieß aber irgendwas Verwaltungs- Leitungsmäßiges in der Handelsförderation. Bei Dooku bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, aber naja...hoffe ich konnte dir helfen. Inaktiver Benutzer 16:59, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) : Naja. Etwas hilfreich schon aber in meiner illustrierten Enzyklopädie steht, dass in Episode II anstelle von Haako irgendein Libtokh war :K. Mephistodisku 17:06, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Vllt hatte "der Neue" den Beruf den Haako voher ausübte übernommen...ich habe jetzt nur Beantwortet das man ihn zu sehen bekommt. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:10, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Aber in Ep III ist Haako wieder da. K. Mephistodisku 17:11, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich weiß nicht ob es sich um einen unbeabsichtigten Handelsbruch handelt oder wir einfach zu wenige Quellen haben...zum Beruf: Juristischer Berater von Gunray und Handelsverwaltung von Kampfdoriden, Waffen etc. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:14, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Vielleicht war er zur zeit von Ep II bei einem Begräbnis oder ainer Hochzeit oder sonstwas. :::::K. Mephistodisku 17:17, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Das ist möglich^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 17:19, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Dann nochmals danke K. Mephistodisku 17:23, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Kein Problem...freu mich auf die neuen Fragen^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 17:25, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Naja, dass wird noch dauern...:) K. Mephistodisku 17:29, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ok diesmal kann ich nicht viel beantworten... *2: Das weiß (noch) niemand. *3: Inwiefern? Welche Programme man benutzt oder was du tun musst um sie hier zu veröffentlichen? Dafür kopierst du einfach in die Beschreibung. Bei den anderen Fragen werde ich mich noch informieren. Inaktiver Benutzer 14:24, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Welche Programme man benutzt, meinte ich. Und sonst kannst du nichts bentworten? naja dann sorg ich für Nachschub :Gruß K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 16:50, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Noch kann ich die anderen Sachen nicht beantworten...wenn ich Zeit finde mach ich mich auf die Suche nach Infos...mhm FanArt...was schwebt dir denn vor? Inaktiver Benutzer 16:52, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) *4: Der Vizekönig ist bereits das höchste Amt in der Föderation...vermutlich geht das auf ein Übersetzungsproblem (en: Viceroy) zurück. Inaktiver Benutzer 16:56, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Eigentlich Leute auf ein bild stellen die vorher nicht auf demselben Bild waren. Gruß K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 16:58, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) P.S. was heißt den dann Viceroy? ::::Hm... Programm würde ich Photoshop vorschlagen, oder Gimp, wenn es nichts kosten soll. Zum Vizekönig: Ich denke, dass es noch jemanden über dem Vizekönig gibt, ich tippe auf den der in EP I im Senat auftritt ("Das ist unge'euerlich! Dafür gibt es keine Beweise!"). Viceroy heißt tatsächlich nichts anderes als Vizekönig oder Stellvertreter des Königs, ein Übersetzungsfehler ist es also nicht. MfG - Cody 17:09, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Du meinst Lott Dod. der ist aber nur Senator. Hat eigentlich Darth Sidious auch eine Position inder Handelsföderation?--'K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196'' 17:13, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ja, stimmt. Also bleibt es unklar, ob es einen König gibt. MfG - Cody 17:20, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Wie komm ich zu Gimp? '''K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 17:21, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::GIMP Download Inaktiver Benutzer 18:56, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Danke. Darf ich dich auch in meine Freundeliste eintragen? K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 19:20, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Klar kannst du...ich trag dich auch eben ein... Inaktiver Benutzer 19:30, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ahja zum Vizekönig...ich meine das in irgendnem Darth Maul Buch stand, dass es der höchste Titel in der Föderation ist... Inaktiver Benutzer 19:31, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Cool ich bin der Film Sith^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 20:05, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Auch cool: ich stelle gute Fragen (bald kommen neue) K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 09:00, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Neue Frage: *1: Fällt mir gerade nur das 327. Sternenkorps unter Aayla Secura ein. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:28, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Ich meinte eigentlich nicht Korps sondern Untereinheiten die von Jedi kommandeirt werden Ahja...mhm...lies dir mal den Artikel GAR da findeste denk ich auch was...ich informier mich aber noch. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:50, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :O.K. Dann schau ich mal... K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 18:01, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nit Ich habe eine (Um)frage an euch alle. Und zwar: We gefällt euch Nit?(der Klon im Kasten? K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 18:59, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Meinst du jetzt den Kasten und die Ansprache ansich oder die Person die du kreiert hast? Inaktiver Benutzer 21:12, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Beides. Gruß K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 07:26, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ahja...so ein Teil in der Disku hat natürlich Stil...wollte ich mir auch mal machen aber mhm...zu Nit: Schöne Rede und vermutlich interessanter Charakter^^ Erzähl doch mal mehr zu ihm. Inaktiver Benutzer 13:36, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::O.K.´. Hier auf der Diskussionsseite oder wo anders? Und muss ich dann auchso eine Fan Fiction-Absperrung machen? Gruß K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 13:39, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja kannst du auf der Disku machen...ja ich würde ne Fan Fiction reinmachen sonst wundern sich noch welche um wen es hier geht. Ach und schöner Header auf deiner Seite! Nur bei Obi Wan ist es unten ein wenig seltsam abgeschnitten aber sonst...mit Gimp? Inaktiver Benutzer 13:41, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja mit Gimp. O.K. Jetzt mmt etwas über Nit (ich hoffe die Absperrung funktioniert) Ende der Geschichte! :::::Gruß K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 14:05, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ist doch eine interessante Grundidee! Du könntest vllt eine eigen FanFiction Geschichte schreiben...an sowas bin ich immer sehr interessiert^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 14:10, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Hab' schon eine Seite angelegt. Aber auch mit einem UC. Benutzer:Kit Mephisto/Major Nit K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 14:20, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Cool ich freu mich aufs Ergebnis^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 14:21, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Vllt wird es ja etwas:) Benutzt du eigentlich auch Gimp oder hast du nur zufällig den Downlaod gefunden? K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 14:40, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gimp Ich benutze Gimp...wollte es dir auch empfehlen aber war zu langsam...ich kann mal ein Bild verlinken was ich mit Gimp erstellt habe. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:26, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) So das ist meine erstes mit Gimp erstelltes Bild. Die RCs sind eigentlich auf unterschiedlichen Bildern: ausgeschnitten, reinkopiert, skaliert, Ebenen verschoben etc...hab auch einen besseren Hintergrund gemacht aber ich find das Bild iwie nicht. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:30, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wo findest du das Bild nicht? Und wie hast du die RCs so schön auschneiden können? Gruß K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 15:34, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich finde das Bild auf meinem Rechner nicht...zur Zeit das pure Chaos. Welche Version von Gimp nutzt du, dann kann ich dir helfen. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:38, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Gimp 2. K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 15:41, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Alles klar! Links in der Toolbox findest du das Werkzeug Pfade erstellen und bearbeiten (so eine Art Füller mit seltsame Strichen drum). Wenn du nun ein Bild hast kannst du hiermit die Umrisse wählen. Damit das ganze genauer wird, solltest du zoomen. Das kannst du in dem Fenster, in welchem das Bild geöffnet ist tun: Ansicht→Zoom Wenn du fertig bist doppelklickst du auf den Button von Pfade erstellen und bearbeiten. Nun klickst du auf Auswahl aus Pfad erzeugen. Es erscheine sogenannte Ameisen um das Bild. Nun rechtsklick und kopieren oder ausschneiden...ein nützliches Werkzeug. Ich muss dich verbessern. Bei dem Bild habe ich nicht sehr genau ausgeschnitten...man sieht noch viel weiß an den Rändern durchscheinen, aber bei Neuern gehts. Weißt du was Ebenen sind...ist auch nützlich. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:50, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Danke. Aber was Ebenen sind weiß ich noch nicht K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 15:54, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das ist sehr nützlich, wenn du Dinge aus verschiedenen Bildern in eins Packen willst...ist umständlich zu erklären aber eigentlich easy...mach ich gleich muss eben was essen...hunger^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 15:58, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Geh erstmal in der Toolbox auf Datei→Dialoge→Dock hinzufügen→Ebenen,Pfade, Kanäle. Nun hast du wie die Toolbox ein Fenster das immer offen ist. Inaktiver Benutzer 16:08, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du ein Neues Bild erstellst, ist dort automatisch die Eben Hintergrund. Du kannst die Ebenen auch umbenennen. Rechtsklick in diesem Dialog und du kannst neue Ebenen erstellen. Mach sie am besten immer transparent. Die Ebene die im Ebenen Dialog blau unterlegt ist, ist zur Zeit aktiv, das heißt du kannst diese unabhängig vom Rest des Bildes verschieben verkleinern etc. So hab ich auch das Delta Squad Bild erstellt. Du kannst die anderen Ebenen mit dem Auge auch vorübergehen unsichtbar machen. Experimentier einfach damit rum. Inaktiver Benutzer 16:13, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Hab`' mich jetzt mit Gimp gespielt. So funktioniert es beser wie ich's vorher gamacht habe. Gruß K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 16:16, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Haste die Ebenen ausprobiert? Ahja in der Toolbox kannste mit dem Werkzeug Ebenen oder Auswahl verschieben (So ein Kreuz) die Ebenen unabhängig verschieben. Inaktiver Benutzer 16:20, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Noch nicht. Aber ich will es jetzt tun. Entschuldige mich deshalb für ca. 10 Minuten K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 16:30, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Alles klar...gutes gelingen! Inaktiver Benutzer 16:35, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Danke. Aber welchen Dialog meintest du? Ebenen, Kanäle, Pfade? K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 16:45, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Genau! Inaktiver Benutzer 16:45, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Danke. Aber sollten wirnich ein neues Kapitel auf meiner Diskussionsseite anfangen? K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 16:47, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja wäre übersichtlicher...tu am besten auch die anderen Gimp Sachen darein. Inaktiver Benutzer 16:53, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Gleich besser! Inaktiver Benutzer 16:58, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Gut. K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 17:04, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich mach jetzt dann Schluss. Ich schau am Abend noch mal her K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 17:12, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Alles klar! Ich bin hin und wieder über den Tag verteilt da. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:13, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::O.K. Da bin ich wieder. (früher als ich gedacht hab') K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 18:02, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Infobox Wieso wechselt das Black Staffel Babel nicht die Farbe, obwohl ich das so gemacht habe wie es wie es im Babelportal steht? K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 16:54, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hab ich schon erledigt K. Mephisto Disku CT-47/26-2196 18:10, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) 501. Sturmtruppenlegion Ich arbeite mit zwei anderen an diesem Artikel. Aber wir berufen uns dabei nur auf die Einsätze bei Battlefront II. Ich bin mir aber fast sicher, dass die 501. auch andersortig Einsätze erlebte, nur weiß ich nicht mehr wo. Kannst du mir vllt helfen oder kennst du jmd, der das wissen könnte? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 13:34, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich kann dir da nicht helfen und ich weiß leider auch nicht wem du fragen könntest. Aber wenn ich wem entdecke berichte ich dir von ihm. Übrigens ich würde beim Artikel die Organistatiions-Infobox gegen eine Kampfgruppen Infobox austauschen :Gruß K. Mephisto Disku | CT-47/26-2196 15:12, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Thx ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt dass es eine Organisationsbox ist. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 15:29, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Gern gesschehen K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 18:40, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) Tab Ich hab mal den Rebellen Link bei deinem Bilder Tab korrigiert. Inaktiver Benutzer 19:27, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Danke K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 19:29, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Du, Kit Mephisto, dir sind auf deiner Bilderseite die Bilder ein wenig verrutscht.. Ilya 20:26, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Soll ichs kurz richten? Ilya 20:27, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja Bitte K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 20:29, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Habs gleich...Ilya 20:36, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Fedisch...Ilya 20:46, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Antworten Zu deinen Fragen: * 1. Die 41. Elite Legion (weiß nicht ganz ob untereinheit) wurde von Luminara Unduli geführt. * 3. Thrawn spricht man, so weit ich weiß, wie ganz normales Englisch aus. Also mit Englisch-th. Sprich etwa so: Srohn. Wie gesagt ich weiß nicht ob ihr th schon in Englisch hattet sonst weißt du es. Das "o" so wie das o in Mord, nicht wie in Sohn. Kannst du es ungefähr verstehen? dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 15:55, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Mit dem th war ich mir ziemlich sicher. Ich dachte immer Sran oder Srän. Dass mit dem o versteh ich nicht. :Gruß K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 18:23, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::in vielen englischen wörtern wird das a als o ausgesprochen. fall (herbst) z.b. :::fall heißt doch nicht herbst! K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 18:40, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Es gibt American und British English. Im AE heißt Herbst fall und im BE heißt Herbst '' autumn''. Inaktiver Benutzer 18:43, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Achso in AE heißt das so! K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 18:44, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Jep, ich benutze lieber das AE. da gibt es halt andere wörter. vacation statt holidays, grade statt form/class etc. Aber das Thrawn hast du jetzt ja verstanden oder? dunkle macht-grüße Darth Maulhalten 13:47, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hab ich K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 14:54, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Ich bin vom 24.9 bis zum 28.9, mit meiner Schulklasse, auf Projektwoche. K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 15:14, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Viel Spaß dabei und auch viel Erfolg, Kit Mephisto! :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:31, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Danke K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 15:32, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Aha, na dann wünsch' ich dir eine schöne Projektwoche. Auf gutes Gelingen! Gruß Kyle 19:48, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Danke K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 20:17, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Meinst du nicht das es ein bisschen übertrieben ist, auch für die To-Do-Liste eine Extraseite zu machen?--The Collector Audienz 17:05, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Wenn er die benötigt kann er die doch machen...gibt es eigentlich eine Regelung wie viele Seiten man haben darf Inaktiver Benutzer 17:47, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) Arbeitshilfe Diskussion Soll ich einen neuen Klon für die Begrüßung auf der Arbeitshilfe Diskussion erfinden, oder soll ich Nit nehmen, oder soll ich keinen Klon Hinsetzten? K. Mephisto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 14:52, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Mein Tipp: nimm lieber keinen Klon. Das passt irgendwie nicht. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:10, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) 1600. Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass ich schon 1600 Bearbeitungen gemacht habe! -aber jetzt ist es eine mehr :) K. Mephisto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 17:47, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) E'Y-Akh Wüste Du hast den Artikel E'Y-Akh Wüste schon seit mehr als einem Monat nicht mehr bearbeitet. Arbeite mal weiter, oder entferne die UC Vorlage, denn es wäre schade, wenn der Artikel unnötig blockiert wird. MfG - Cody 15:10, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Danke für die erinnerung K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 15:38, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Danke Danke für die Infrmation. Ändere es sofort. --Admiral Gortos 18:42, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Gern geschehen Bild:Saber.gif K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 14:41, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) Scimitar Hi Kit! Wollte mal wissen, wie deine Planung aussieht, das Schiff hast du nämlich gar nicht auf deiner Liste. Im Moment bin ich noch mit dem Todesstern beschäftigt, wäre aber gut, wenn die Scimitar langsam Gestalt annehmen würde, dann könnte ich da gleich anschließend ergänzen. Du scheinst aber in letzter Zeit hauptsächlich mit Diskussionen beschäftigt zu sein... Na, egal, Hauptsache du vergisst den Artikel nicht. Gruß Kyle 19:12, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Mit Geschichte wollte ich bald machen (Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger). Auf meinen Arbeitshilfen stehen nur die Sachen bei denen ich hilfe brauche. Bei der Scimitar bist ja du der der Hilfe braucht /\ K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 19:16, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ganz bestimmt... Bild:;-).gif Kyle 19:20, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich will dich nicht hetzen, aber sowohl an der Scimitar, als auch an dem gesamten Bereich gehört dringend was getan (siehe hier). Wenn du gerade keine Zeit hast, kann ich erstmal übernehmen und du bringst deine Sachen später ein, vielleicht ist das sinnvoller. Gruß Kyle 18:45, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Apropos Überarbeitungen: Ich könnte dir Hilfe für Lars' Feuchtfarm anbieten. Allerdings müsstest du dich damit etwas gedulden, denn meine To-do-Liste ist lang. Kyle 18:52, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ich könnte sonst auch noch was an der Feuchtfarm machen, aber ich hab momentan auch viel vor.... Gruß, Mace Windu 33 19:08, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Wir finden schon eine Lösung, im Zweifelsfall macht es derjenige, der als erster Zeit hat. Wenn das einer von euch sein sollte, gehe ich wenn nötig danach nochmal drüber. Gruß Kyle 19:11, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ....Ja, ich denke so können wir es machen:) MfG, Mace Windu 33 19:20, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hallo Kit! Ich wollte dir einen Vorschlag machen: Damit die Scimitar schnellstmöglich fertig wird, könnte ich schonmal mit der Beschreibung anfangen, damit ich es nicht hinterher machen muss. Du kannst dann anschließend deinen Geschichtsteil ergänzen, so wie ich das verstanden habe hast du ja eine Quelle dafür parat, brauchst aber noch etwas Zeit. Auf diese Weise könten wir das ganze nämlich am schnellsten abschließen, ich kann verstaubende UC-Boxen halt nicht leiden. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle 14:11, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Gut, dann beginn mit der Bschreibung Kit Mephisto Diskussion · Arbeitshilfen! 14:31, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Alles klar. Ich bin wahrscheinlich bis Ende der Woche fertig, vielleicht sogar früher. Gruß Kyle 14:47, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Sehr gut. Oh, bald kann ich wieder ein neues Archiv machen. Das geht so wie beim ersten Mal, oder?. Kit Mephisto Diskussion · Arbeitshilfen! 14:50, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Du kannst es entweder in ein bestehendes Archiv reinverschieben, oder ein neues anlegen. Das ist übrigens auch bei den entsprechenden Vorlagen erklärt. Kyle 14:57, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hallo Kit!Bin neu in Jedipedia.Mir ist beim Artikel zu der Scimitar was aufgefallen.Dort steht das Schicksal der Scimitar ist unbekannt.Doch im Buch Labyrinth des Bösen steht,dass das Schiff von der Republik beschlagnahmt wurde.Als dann Geheimagenten beim Betreten des Schiffes einen Fehler machten zersörte sich das Schiff sich dann samt Waffen und Flugsystemen selbst. Gruß Black Raven 17:36, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ist jetzt keine Antwort auf deine Frage aber unterschreibe deine Beiträge mit 4 Tilden ~~~~. Die Taste befindet sich rechts von Ü und wird mit Alt Gr benutzt. Daraus wird dann das: Inaktiver Benutzer 14:05, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::@ Black Raven: Der Artikel ist noch nicht fertig, es kann also gut sein, dass noch einige Infos fehlen. Ich arbeite zur Zeit an der Beschreibung des Schiffes, Kit kümmert sich danach um die Geschichte und wird die fehlenden Fakten ergänzen. Gruß Kyle 14:07, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hallo Kit! Ich bin jetzt mit der Beschreibung quasi fertig, du könntest also jederzeit mit der Geschichte loslegen. Ganz am Ende geh ich dann nochmal drüber und schau nach Fehlern, ein bisschen Feinschliff sozusagen. ;) Gruß Kyle 17:21, 16. Nov. 2007 (CET) Freundesliste hi Kit, ist schon lange her, was?^^ Nun ja, ich hab dich mal in meiner Freundesliste eingetragen, nur damit du es weißt... Des weiteren, welche Artikel bearbeitest du zur Zeit (größere)? Also ich fange bald mit den Neuen Sith-Kriegen an - sobald Anakin wieder Zeit hat, wir wollen uns das aufteilen - und Nihilus hat sich endlich dazu bewegen lassen, wieder was an der 501. Legion zu tun. Gruß Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:21, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) und noch was würde dir es rein zufällig etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mir die Nightfall vornehme? du hast ja ordentlich zu tun, und da ich grad gesehen hab, dass du den auch schreiben willst.... Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:10, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Es macht mir nichts aus wenn du denn Artikel schreibst. Aber wenn du fertig bist werde ich eventuell noch Informationen ergänzen Kit Mephisto Diskussion · Arbeitshilfen! 17:07, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Komisch das Buch habe ich ja (vor längeren) gelesen. Vielleicht habe ich das nicht mitgekriegt oder ich habe es vergessen. Das war 19 VSY? Ich oder Kyle werden das ergänzen. Kit Mephisto Diskussion · Arbeitshilfen! 14:10, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Lass mich raten - du redest von der Sminitar^^ Ich habe ihm den Tipp gegeben, dich mal zu fragen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:37, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Du hast Recht. Ich habe es nur in den falschen Absatz geschrieben. Hast du Admiral wieder zurückgeändert (bei Nit) Kit Mephisto Diskussion · Arbeitshilfen! 15:39, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Wovon du jetzt sprichst, weiß ich aber nicht^^ Gruß Darth Maulhalten Hilfe An Kit Mephisto!Soll ich mal gucken ob ich etwas über das Loyalisten-Komitee rausfinde?Ich würde mich sehr gerne darum kümmern.Vielleicht kannst du mir ja beim verfassen des Artikels helfen.Gruß Black Raven 20:58, 16. Nov. 2007 (CET) Buch? Ich plane mir, endlich einige neue Bücher zuzulegen. Im Grunde genommen weiß ich schon, welche ich auswählen will: eine Erscheinung der Dunklen Seite (die sich in Form von JP-Helfern gezeigt hatte) gab mir den Auftrag, die Republic Commandos zu kaufen. Allerdings schwanke ich noch zwischen Obi Wan und die Biodroiden und Der Schattenjäger, eines davon möchte ich mir zur selben Zeit auch zulegen, als Reserve sozusagen... Was, findest du, ist besser? Ich mag Darth Maul, ich mag aber eine verworrene Geschichte, deren Spannung steigt, aber nicht wieder abebbt. Spektrum, von dem ich dir bereits in einer alten Disku mit dir auf meiner Seite geführt habe, ist ein klasse Buch, das nur weiterzuempfehlen ist...! (Sergej Lukianenko, der Autor, nix mit SW, aber auch toll) Außerdem wäre ein wechselnder Stil ein gutes Zeichen, damit es nicht so eintönig ist. D.h. auch mal verschiedene Charaktere behandeln oder so. Da du ja beides gelesen hat, rät mir die Dunkle Seite, dich nach deiner Meinung zu fragen, um den Auftrag, weitere SW-Bücher zu kaufen, sinngemäß zu erfüllen^^ Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 19:10, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du nur einen Tag nach mir Geburtstag hast. Naja, einen Tag und zwei Jahre^^ Es leben die Widder Bild:;-).gif ::Mir hat Obi-Wan und die Biodroiden besser gefallen. Aber noch besser ist die Thrawn-Trilogie.Sie ist, finde ich, gut geschrieben. Aber sie hat einen Hacken: Sie ist in alter Rechtschreibreform geschrieben (vor 2002). :: Gruß Kit Mephisto Diskussion · Arbeitshilfen! 16:56, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) Coral Vanda Kann mir irgendjemand ein Bild von der Coral Vansa besorgen? (Die dunkle Seite der Macht (comic)) Kit Mephisto Diskussion · Arbeitshilfen! 14:54, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) Hochladen Hallo Kit Mephisto! Wenn du Bilder hochladest, dann halte dich bitte auch an die Regeln die auf der Hochladen-Seite auch stehen. Bilder ohne oder nicht nachvollziehbaren Quellenangaben werden wieder gelöscht. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:48, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) OK Mach ich das nächste Mal Kit Mephisto Diskussion · Arbeitshilfen! 12:49, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Schaue vielleicht auch mal nach, ob Bilder nicht schonmal hochgeladen wurden. Dein Bild, was du eben hochladen wolltest, befindet sich auch im Artikel Die verborgene Königin. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:50, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Aber mein Bild hat den deutschen Titel Kit Mephisto Diskussion · Arbeitshilfen! 15:17, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) Hi Kit Mephisto! Ich wollt nur fragen ob du das Bild Bild:Dunkles Nest 3.jpg brauchts oder nicht? Ich hab da jetzt Antrag auf Löschung beanttarg weil du das nicht verwendet hast. Bitte dich um Rückmeldung. Vos 17:43, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ich weiß auch nicht ob es Verwendet wird. Eigentlich sollte es das. Kit Mephisto Diskussion · Arbeitshilfen! 15:34, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) Oha So... ich werde mein UC aus der 501. rausnehmen, weil ich BF nicht mehr hab. Dann kann ich endlich richtig mit den Sith-Kriegen anfangen. Ich hab gerade erst gelesen, dass du uns Hilfe anbietest. Naja, die Antwort ist jetzt etwas verspätet, aber da wir ja noch nichts gemacht haben, zählt es noch. Du kannst uns gerne helfen. Allerdings wissen wir nicht so recht, was vor 1006 VSY war, weil es dazu keine deutschen Quellen gibt. Und die Sith-Kriege haben 2000 VSY angefangen, ab Korriban ist nur ein Teil davon. Aber wie gesagt, deine Hilfe ist willkommen. Trag dich einfach ins UC ein. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:07, 1. Feb. 2008 (CET) Stubs Hey Kit, ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass mehrere Artikel von dir extrem kurz sind und lediglich die Kerninformation enthalten. Zum Beispiel Cudgel, man weiß einiges über seine Geschichte, Beziehungen und dergleichen. Wenn du Artikel beginnst, dann wäre es zum Wohle der Qualität besser, wenn du sie auch ganz schreibst und vorher nochmal recherchierst, damit du auch nichts vergisst. Des weiteren, Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 19:45, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST)